It Can Only Happen To Me
by MidnightHowl89
Summary: Bella has just come out of her "coma", and starts visiting Jacob. they're about to go cliff diving when they run into Sam and his gang and Paul meets an unsusupecting and very unwilling Bella for the first time since he started phasing IMPRINT STORY
1. Murphy's Law

Warning: This is an Imprint story, it will also be non-canon, If you don't like it, you are free to click the back button on your browser.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related, Stephanie Meyer does, except the wonderful fantasies in my mind.

Bella's POV

It had been one of those days. You know the kind that follow Murphy's Law, that which can go wrong will go wrong? Yea, one of those. I woke up this morning and before I could even get out of bed a drop of water hit me in the face. _Great, the roof is leaking, I'll have to tell Charlie to get it fixed._ I quickly got out of bed and put a cup underneath the leakage. As I was walking to the bathroom, I tripped over a floorboard that only stuck up about a quarter of an inch, forgetting to catch myself as I fell face first. My nose was killing me as I went to the bathroom to look at the damage done to it. It wasn't bruised but I could have sworn I fell with enough force to at least have broken it. When I got in the shower it turned out that Charlie had used all of the hot water just moments before I had gotten up. This was NOT going to be a good day. I could already feel it.

I got dressed as quickly as I could, still freezing from the ice cold shower I had just taken. Not to mention that these days for some reason Charlie had been keeping the house at sixty-five all the time. I didn't really mind, the cold helped me sleep, especially after him...But it was certainly inconvenient when I have just stepped out of the shower and my hair was soaked to the scalp. With getting dressed my next issue occurred. The only articles of clothing, if you would call them that, in my whole wardrobe that were clean were a couple of outfits that Alice had bought me so long ago that I had completely forgotten about them. They had been put in my closet so that I knew which top went with which bottom. The first, a black leather mini with a purple halter, the second was even worse. It was a pair of blue jean daisy dukes and a bright yellow strapless top. _Great, I have to go visit Jake in one of these...Now he'll really think I like him._ I went with the less offensive of the two, the skirt with the halter. At least Alice hadn't gotten too short of a skirt. And the halter covered more than that strapless top did, and she had sense enough to get a halter that had lace covering the part where it plunged below my chest.

I went back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, pulling my hair into a high ponytail , Charlie would have a shit fit if he knew I was about to walk out the door in this, but I planned not to be back until he was asleep and he knew that. The only reason he was even okay with it was that I was going to be down in La Push, with Jake....Fun...I just had to hope that Billy wouldn't mention any of my offensive outfit to Charlie. If he did, Charlie would be waiting for me when I got home and then I would really be in for it. Considering I was the chief's daughter, people thought I was amazingly well-behaved. But when I did get in trouble I was IN TROUBLE, and I knew this outfit would cause me to actually be in trouble. And I knew I would have the whole town talking if anyone outside of the reservation saw me looking like this. I made a mental note to do laundry when I woke up tomorrow.

After I got dressed, I went downstairs and was almost to the bottom when I tripped over the last step. I got up and brushed myself off, trying to find my black hiking boots in the process. They were in the corner right next to the door where I had left them, meaning to forget them. After tying them tightly, I went to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast, well, cereal really. After the rest of the morning I did not want to even try cooking anything. I looked inside the fridge, no milk. _I'll just eat it dry then._ I open the cabinets, no cereal either. _You have got to be kidding me...I guess I'll just swing by Sue's diner on the way to La Push._ I went out to the truck that was on its last leg, it probably wouldn't last very much longer but Jake had built it for me and I was willing to use it until it actually gave out. As I put the key in the ignition and turned it, it roared to life loud enough to wake the dead. I got to Sue's diner and ordered some eggs to go figuring I could eat them on the way to Jake's. As the truck pulled up to the Black house, he was already there waiting on me, with a smile on his face that told me I had worn the wrong outfit today. By the time I had gotten out of the truck, Jake was there waiting for me.

"Well, don't we look like a dominatrix today?" he said as that all too knowing smirk crossed his lips. I had told him plenty about my shopping trips with Alice and how much I had absolutely despised them because the only clothes we ever bought were for me, and they were never clothes that I would actually wear if given the choice of anything else, including a paper bag.

"Fuck off Jake, I forgot to do laundry yesterday."

"Bad Morning?"

"You truly have no idea." As I explained my day to him, he listened so attentively that I wanted to laugh. He had that lost puppy dog look on his face, as he always did when I first came over. Like he thought that when I left the night before he thought that I would never come back. He hung on my every word, as if memorizing my entire morning, laughing when I got to the part where I looked in my closet, as well as tripping on the final stair. "And finally I made it here. I'm surprised I was able to make it without causing a ten car pile-up"

He laughed at me. The fucker actually laughed at me...I jumped across the living room, landing on top of him trying to damage him. We wrestled around for a few minutes until Billy cleared his throat to get us to keep from breaking any furniture.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked him.

"Well, I thought we could go cliff diving, since you've been asking me to for so long. The weather has finally warmed up and the air is still today so the water should be as well."

"Sounds fun to me! Good thing I have my suit in the truck, just let me go get it so I can change." I went to get up before he stopped me.

"Why not change out at the cliffs? It's not like its anything I haven't seen before." The all too knowing smirk on his face reminded me of the time that Charlie had allowed Jake to spend the night and Jake had walked in on me while I was in the process of changing. A deep blush started to crawl across my cheeks.

"I swear if you ever tell anyone about that you will lose your favorite appendage" I told him jokingly, accompanied by a swift smack across the back of his head.

"Aw, come on, I know quite a few res boys that would love to know what the body beneath those clothes look like." He smirked again.

"On second thought, You will die if you tell anyone about that." I picked up my keys and walked to the truck only stopping to ask Jake if he was coming. He sprinted to the truck getting there faster than I thought even he could. The drive there was quiet, just the music on the radio. I kept looking into the forest, I couldn't have sworn that I had seen a giant silver bear, but I knew that my eyes were playing tricks on me. _I must have inhaled too much salt water_. I thought to myself. When we arrived at the top of the cliffs there was no one in sight, I was happy that I would be able to change without the fear of someone walking up. I removed my boots and then my skirt and panties, quickly sliding on my bikini bottoms. I took off the halter and threw it on a bush knowing it was a mistake as soon as I heard laughing. I turned around and there were four bronze gods standing behind me, one of them I recognized as Jacobs long time friend Embry. Three of them quickly turned away realizing the situation that had just come into play. The last one continued to stare, as did I. I don't know what happened but I couldn't turn away, it was as if the world had stopped rotating and all other signs of human life had disappeared. It was as if it was just me, and this boy whom I had just met, alone on the earth. I quickly snapped out of it, covering myself as I did so.

"WHAT THE FUCK AT YOU STARING AT?" I yelled as I ran behind the closest tree. A deep blush covered my face once more. I peeked out from behind the tree and he was just standing there staring the same way I had left him when I ran behind the tree. His companions had turned around to see what was going on.

"Oh Shit," the tallest one said. That was when the one that was staring shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. I was not expecting this next turn of events.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! This is NOT happening, I've seen what it's done to the rest of you pansies and it will NOT happen to me!" He ran so fast, deep into the forest that he disappeared before I had a chance to regain my composure. _What in the hell is going on? I know I'm plain but I am in no way ugly, and I think I have a rather hot body. Fuck him..._ I looked around for my bikini top only to realize it was exactly where I had left it...In front of Embry, and the other bronze gods. By this time Jake had arrived on the scene and was laughing his ass off, as if he knew that they would be here.

"JAKE, get your ass off the ground and give me my top!" I yelled at him. He got up, still laughing at the situation. He was trying not to laugh so much that he was having trouble getting over to where I had left my top.

"Aw, come on Bells, it's just a couple of guys from the res, I told you that they would love to see that body of yours!" He was still laughing as he handed me the top. "And Em here has already been told all about it from when..." He stopped knowing he had said to much. He had never told me that he had told Embry, which meant...

"YOU ARE SO DEAD JACOB EPHRIAM BLACK! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!" I quickly put my top on and ran from the tree tackling Jake trying to get a hold on his neck in the process. I was mad, no, I was worse than mad, I was furious. And then I just stopped and got up. I had a better plan than killing him...As he stood up, I walked past like I was walking towards the cliffs, knowing he would never figure out my new plan. Finally those baggy shorts of his and the fact that he loved going commando would come in handy.

"Hey Embry, How have you be-" He stopped mid-sentence as soon as he felt the breeze and scrambled to cover up. He looked at me. "That was wrong Bells, just wrong"

"The way I see it, they've all seen or heard about me, you may as well give them a peep show too." And with that I was running toward the edge of the cliff, thinking about the bronze god that had run away from me, and what he had said when he snapped out of his daze. What could he have possibly meant by that? I reached the edge and jumped, the fall was exhilarating. The wind in my hair, the water rushing towards me. As I neared the bottom I took a deep breath, bracing myself for how cold the water was going to be. When I came up from the water I started to swim to shore, the closer I got the bigger a tan figure on the beach grew. He was sitting on a dry piece of fossilized tree that had broken off from its trunk. I realized who it was as I got closer to shore. It was him, the boy, no that was the wrong term, the man, who had run away from me. I was finally where I could walk, so I stood up and started to walk towards him. He just sat there, like he was waiting on me specifically.

"Hey," he said to me, "Sorry about that up there, I forgot about something at home. I'm Paul."

"I don't care who you are, you were rude and I don't like it..."I walked away from him.

"Well fine bitch, if you wanna be like that I won't apologize, you can drown for all I care...wait! I didn't mean that!" But by then I was gone.

A/N: So that's the first chapter, please review, I'm going to try to update at least twice a week and try to make each of the chapters at least 2k words long. Love ya! :*


	2. Not Quite Right

For those of you who haven't figured it out, this is after Edward has left the first time, except Bella was with the wolves so Alice never saw it, and Edward is NEVER coming back...well, maybe for a little bit of drama in a future chapter, I don't know, I haven't made up my mind yet.

Since I already have so many reviews, I'm going to go ahead and give the public another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight saga characters, Stephanie Meyers does, but I do own my fantasies that Paul, Jacob, Embry, or Quil were real and in love with me.

Now, on with the story!

Paul's POV

_What the hell just happened here? Why would I even try to apologize to that ungrateful little bitch anyways?_ I was trying to figure out what had happened but inside I knew exactly what it was. The imprint was trying. The imprint didn't want her to be mad at me. Fuck the imprint. I was about to fight this shit with everything I had. Sam and Jared had never tried. They just gave up and went with it. Well not me, if it was the last thing I did, I wasn't going to let that brunette goddess get to me. _Stop thinking like that you Idiot._ I yelled at myself. I began to wonder just how long I would be able to fight it. She obviously didn't want me either so maybe it wouldn't be that hard. And then I remembered what they said at all of the tribal meetings about imprinting. About the imprint being whatever the imprintee needed her wolf to be. I could do that, I could at least try to be her friend. _But why HER! Of all of the people in the entire world I have to imprint on the fucking leech lover!_

I picked up a rock throwing it as far into the ocean as I possibly could. It flew out of sight and I thought I saw it splash into the water a couple of miles off of the cost. It just figured. I would never hear the end of this from the guys. _Paul the badass, turned puppy by a blood suckers ex girlfriend._ They would say it over and over and over again. For weeks that's all I would hear. Fuck her, fuck them, fuck the imprint, just....FUCK!

I turned around heading back to the trail, deciding to go find her and apologize, again, for the way I had acted earlier. When I thought about it, my mind wandered to the first time I really saw her. standing there in only her bikini bottoms staring at me just as much as I was staring at her. Her breasts moved up and down softly as she breathed. She reminded me of a Quileute goddess. Her skin was the one thing about her that didn't match up. She had supposedly moved here from Arizona and yet she was paler than even the bloodsuckers. I shook my head and snapped myself out of it as I heard someone walking up behind me. I inhaled and thanks to my wolf senses I could smell her perfectly. She smelled of strawberries. I personally loved it. I would definitely not be telling HER that fact though. I turned around.

"Geez, are you slow...I've had time to get all the way back up and dive again and I'm still going to beat you to the top a third time." she sniped at me. Once again I had to calm myself down. Sam and Jared had both imprinted on calm shy girls. Of course I would have to be the one that imprinted on the girl that had just as bad of a temper as I did. But then again that's what imprinting was about, finding your other half, the one who completes you, the one who is everything you need just as she is. In thinking about this I had completely even forgotten to come up with some kind of remark to get back at her. By the time I could come up with anything it would have seemed stupid. The look on my face when she had said it was enough to tell her I was dumbfounded. She was a few feet in front of me by the time I snapped out of it and I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away. The way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked up hill was mesmerizing. And her butt, so perfectly round as though the gods themselves had spent hours shaping it. It was then that I realized she had stopped and whipped her head around watching me stare at her ass.

"Like what you see?" She asked me, a smirk on her face, like she knew that her question didn't even need an answer. She knew it. And if she didn't the tent that was pitched in my shorts sure as hell gave me away. _Damn it, how do I get out of this one._

"No, but I had to think of a hot chick to get my mind off of that huge ass of yours." I knew it was a mistake as soon as I heard the words escape my lips. She had fully turned around and if her eyes could have flames in them right now, they would. She started to stomp over to me and I knew I was in for some trouble. I also knew that I would take whatever punishment she gave me because that's all I could seem to do right now. Anything she wanted...If she wanted me to wear a bright pink collar so she could lead me around on a leash for all the world to see, I would probably agree to it right now. Before I knew it she was in my face, those furious eye's looking deep into mine.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are," She started, poking me every two seconds for emphasis, "But I'm not the kind of girl that you're used to around here. I'm not afraid of you...." I drifted out of what she was saying as I realized how beautiful she looked in this exact moment. Fire in her eyes, standing there in nothing but a triangle bikini, hair wet from the ocean, sun glistening off the beads of water trailing down her entire body. The imprint stories were right, she was everything I needed. But I was not about to let her get to me. This little girl was about to learn a lesson. I started listening to what she was saying again. "So don't think for one second that you have me fooled!"

"I don't want you to be fooled. I'm going to show you just exactly what kind of man I am." I leaned forward pushing her against the closest tree. Grabbing her hands I raised them above her head and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I know you're not like those other girls, but just to let you know, I ALWAYS get what I want." My head moved to the side as I pushed my lips against hers. It was wonderful, It was passionate, it was everything I could ever dream of. I pushed my entire body against hers, letting her hands go so that my hands could travel down to her waist. As I pulled her even closer to me my tongue traced her bottom lip. It was that, and only that, which snapped her out of it. She shoved me away and the fire was back in her eyes. _Damn that was hot!_

"If you ever do that again, you won't have any lips to try it a third time, I promise you that." She said to me, poking me for emphasis once more.

"Ahhh, again with the poking, must you do that? It's really not wise to tease me." I smirked at her with a look of pure lust. I wanted her. More than that, the wolf wanted her. _In time,_ I told myself. I knew I was just getting started and something told me she knew it too. She wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. "Sometimes, I poke back."

"And just what *poke* are you *poke* going to do about it?" She looked at me matter of factly. A look of terror crossed her eyes, as if she realized what she had done, just a fraction too late. She turned around and walked away, but not before turning her head to look at me and wink."See you later...Paul."

**Bella's POV**

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JERK KISSED ME! Well I guess he's just going to have to learn his lesson the hard way. No one messes with Isabella Marie Swan and gets away with it._ I continued up the path to get back to Jake, walking just a little bit faster than I had been before the...incident. I was NOT telling Jake about that. We were going home NOW. Of course then he would ask me what happened but I'm sure I could distract him with the idea of lunch. I reached Jake to see him smirking at me. Jake smirking was never a good thing. He couldn't have seen that...A thought of horror passed my mind...Could he?

"You ready to go Jake?" I asked him looking for my clothes. Relief and fear washed over me when I truly realized why Jake was smirking. Relief because I realized he had not in fact seen the episode just a few minutes earlier. Fear because I realized the smirk was because he had hidden my clothes somewhere. And I had about a snowballs chance in hell of finding them with how long it had taken me to get back up from the cliff. He could have hidden them anywhere, and I didn't have a change of clothes in my truck because once again I had forgotten to do laundry yesterday. "Black, you are so dead!"

"What did the pup do now?" The husky voice stopped me dead in my tracks. It was him...Of all of the people that could have walked up on me in my moment of embarrassment, it had to be HIM.

"If I tell you, then you have to help me." He shrugged in a way that told me he was fine with that condition. "Jacob," I ground out through my teeth, "has hidden my clothes so that I have nothing to wear but this bikini. I need help finding my clothes." I paused waiting for him to respond when I realized that a smile was spreading across his lips. He was soon bent over laughing so hard that I knew it was a mistake to tell him. "FINE! don't help me!"

"No, *snicker* I'm sorry *snicker* I'll help you find them." Paul was finally able to stand up straight and not laugh. "What do they look like?"

"There's a pair of black leather hiking boots, a leather skirt and a purple halter top. " I told him intrigued that he had actually agreed to help, but figuring he probably had an agenda of his own even in a situation like this. His head leaned up and I closed my eyes. "PLEASE tell me they are not in a tree."

"Okay, I won't." He acted like he was locking his lips and throwing away the key. I looked up and saw my clothes and groaned. "I'll get them down...for a price."

"What do you want?" I asked him, one eye brow raised knowing it would be something absolutely ridiculous. A smirk crossed his face.

"I want you to go to dinner with me, just one time, if you don't have a good time, I will never bother you again."

"That's it?"

"That's it." He looked at me as I thought about his request. _What the hell, one date couldn't be that bad...._ "Fine, ONE date."

Before I even finished he had scaled the tree and gotten my clothes down. Handing them to me he winked at me and smile that smirk that was starting to make me weak at the knees. I tried to shake it off as he left. Climbing into the truck I unlocked the door for Jake to climb in the passenger side and once he was in I drove off.

**Paul's POV**

Before I knew it I was running further into the woods shedding my clothes as I ran. Me, Paul Meraz, had gotten Bella Swan, to agree to go out to dinner with me. I had no clue what her friend Jake had been planning, the opportunity just presented itself so easily, like it had been fate. And who am I to mess with fate? I was in wolf form before I realized it and Sam, Embry, and Jared's thoughts all joined mine. I replayed everything that happened after she had exposed herself unwillingly. I even ran through what happened when I kissed her.

_Congratulations on imprinting, said Sam_

_Dude I'm gonna need a cold shower after this one! cried Embry _

_So when are you gonna tell her? asked Jared._

I quickly phased back. I hadn't thought about that yet. I mean we were barely getting along and now I was expected to tell her 'oh by the way, I grow three times, this size, sprout fur and look like a wolf sometimes'. Life was not supposed to be this complicated. If it weren't for those blood suckers, it wouldn't be. I wouldn't be a wolf, Bella probably wouldn't have felt the need to throw herself off of a cliff which would have meant that I would have never met her. And oddly, I was okay with that. At least that way I wouldn't have to drag her back into the world of mythical creatures when she had just managed to climb out of the despair from being forced out of it. _Man why did Jared have to ruin it? Everything was going so well, I was going on a DATE_. A real one...not one of those where you ask the girl out hoping that at the end of the night she would invite you in and you would get lucky. As much as I hated to admit it, and boy, did I hate to admit it, I was excited. I really liked Bella. Of course, that could always just be the imprint talking. Whatever it was, I knew I wasn't escaping this. And for once, I didn't want to try. I was happy with this turn of events.

A/N: Well, like I said, since I had soooo many reviews the first night that I put the story up, I have given you another chapter, this one just as long as the first. Keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep the updates coming.


	3. Nothing Ever Lasts

A/N: Wow, I'm so happy with my fans, you guys are soooo AWESOME! And because you all are, I'm updating yet again!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**BPOV**

"What in the hell was that?" Jake yelled at me. "Don't you realize what you just did? Bells, that guy is insane! He has issues Bells, and I'm not kidding...He has anger issues, didn't you see the way he was shaking before he ran off? And that was over god knows what! This is such a mistake, You can't seriously be thinking about going on a date with this guy!"

I knew Jake was right. But for some reason, It didn't matter. I felt this weird pull to him. It was something that I couldn't explain. I felt like I was _supposed_ to be with him. Like no matter what happened he would never hurt me. I shouldn't feel like that. After all, Edward had told me he loved me, told me that he would never leave me, that as long as I wanted he would stick around. And over a fucking paper cut, he was gone...just like that. It's not my fault that Jasper can't keep control of himself. It wasn't anyone's fault. I don't even blame Jasper for it. He was just doing what came naturally to his kind. But what if natural for Paul was to be angry. What if no matter how hard he tried, he would always end up pissed off. I started to realize how stupid what I had just done actually was. I had just agreed to a date with this guy that I barely knew that could have so much wrong with him that I don't even know about!

"Oh My God Jake! what have I just done!" I screamed at him. "This is bad, this is very very bad! What if he turns out to be some kind of psycho killer? You should have seen the look in his eyes when he kissed me!"

"Wait, He kissed you? When were you going to tell me this?" Jake's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. With the look on his face I couldn't help but laugh. And when I started laughing so did Jake. It really was kind of funny. We could be freaking out for absolutely nothing. I could end up having an amazing time on that date and then feel stupid for freaking out. Jake and I finally calmed down and quit laughing. "So What are you gonna tell Charlie?'

That one thought stopped me cold in my tracks. I hadn't thought about that part yet. I really didn't know what I was going to tell him_. O hey dad how was work, oh, by the way I'm going out with one of the guys from la push soon, I'd tell you not to scare him but I think you might be a little bit more scare of him then he ever will of you. _That was not going to work. Charlie would have a fit. Charlie would GROUND me. This is going to be fun to explain.

"You really haven't thought about what you're going to say to Charlie?" Jake looked at me with one eyebrow raised just as we pulled up to his house. "Whatever you tell him I hope you figure it out on the ride home." Jake hopped out of the truck."Good luck Bella, see you later."

I pulled off from Jakes house realizing I had a whole new dilemma in front of me. Charlie had greeted Edward with his gun belt slung in place. What would he do to Paul? What would Charlie do when a six foot tall Indian with a tattoo showed up at our door. Charlie would NOT find out how we met, even if I had to duck tape Paul's mouth shut. He would have enough of a fit knowing that I had gone cliff diving today much less that the first time I met Paul I had flashed him.

**PPOV**

How was I supposed to do this. _What am I thinking?_ _A girl like Bella has better things to do than hang around with a guy like me...A guy who can't even control his impulses for ten minutes. Fuck this, I'll go on the date...hell, maybe I WILL get lucky. _I phased once more, the rest of the pack was already in human form. Good, one less thing I'll have to worry about while I plan. I decided to go check on Bella to see if she was still okay. I had fought with myself for a few minutes on whether or not to do it but once more the imprint won out and before I knew it I was running parallel to the road that led to Forks. That stupid town where that stupid girl lived at. Why did I have to imprint? I would have been perfectly fine being alone for the rest of my life...but fate had to fuck with me....That's when I saw her truck slow to a stop. She had seen me. I had no clue what to do so I just stood there. As she got out of the truck, her body started walking towards me and I was frozen in place. Before I realized it she was already right next to me. It was odd having someone so close to me in this form but it was comforting knowing that it was her. I tilted my head trying to figure out the expression on her face.

"I won't hurt you." She said to me as she came closer. She reached her hand out to pet me. It was slow enough that I realized she thought I was a real wolf and was trying to keep me from biting her and in turn tearing her to pieces."You're so beautiful."

Her hand got even closer to me and I brought my nose into her palm so that she was finally touching me. In wolf form it was impossible for me to fight the imprint. That was where it came from after all, the wolf. I laid down and she sat down with me. Crawling forward I placed my large head in her lap. She was startled but didn't move, instead she started to pet me. I didn't mind though. I would lay here for as long as she wanted me. Her breathing was even.

"What am I thinking?" she said. "There's no reason that a guy like him would ever really want a girl like me. Especially after what a pain in the ass I am." I lifted my head and looked at her, head cocked to the side in an attempt to look like I was trying to decipher what she was saying. Her eyes turned to me as she smiled and scratched the underside of my muzzle. A purr-like growl escaped from my muzzle. _God that feels good_. Her smile softened. "You know, you remind me of someone."

**BPOV**

The sun shone through the clouds and the only spot that had sun on it was where I sat with the wolf. It was a beautiful day and being here in this exact moment was so peaceful. I started thinking about Paul. Maybe he was exactly like this wolf, he seemed big and bad but when it came down to it he had a good heart. This lead to me thinking about the kiss, it was, in truth, amazing. Not even Edward had kissed me like that and it just felt right. I remember his voice in my ear. _I don't want you to be fooled_. It had sounded almost dangerous, but calm. Like he meant that he wanted me to know the real him. Well if that kiss was anything like the real him, we were both in trouble. After being so deprived by Edward it would be hard to resist if I ended up in that position with Paul. As if he knew what I was thinking the wolf perked his head up looking in the forest across from us. Suddenly the massive wolf stood up and walked off, giving one last glance in my directions. That was when I knew who the wolf reminded me of. Those warm brown eyes were the same color as the ones that Paul had stared at me with such passion my knees almost gave out. And then just like that, he was gone. I sighed and headed back to my truck thinking of the wolf.

When I arrived home I smelled something burnt. I walked to the kitchen to find that Charlie had once more attempted to cook. I had gotten home a lot earlier then I had ever planned to and as I looked at my outfit I realized he would not be pleased. Looking around, I noticed he wasn't in the kitchen. I tried to calculate the nearest way to my room without running into Charlie so that I could change into some pajamas. Slipping through the door leading to the stairs I realized I had taken just a second too long.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! What in tarnation are you wearing?" I turned slowly to face my father, knowing that his face was probably as red as my truck."What are you thinking walking out of the house like that? You're my daughter, you're supposed to be the prime example of well behaved in Forks."

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just didn't have anything else to wear and besides, Alice bought this for me, I thought you loved anything Alice bought for me." That seemed to soften him up a little bit. Alice had always gotten along with him so well, even the mention of her turned him into mush.

"I'm sorry I just over-reacted, It's not every day I see my daughter dressed like the young woman she's turning into." He smiled at me like he knew something was up. Now I was really in for it. He was about to try to have 'the talk' with me. "Bella, I want to talk to you, but seeing as how I ruined dinner, let's go to Sue's."

On the drive there it was quiet. Apparently the cruiser wasn't the type of place to give your daughter the 'I know you're having sex, I just don't want to know about it." talk. Then again I didn't think the diner was that kind of place either, but I'm not the parent so who am I to judge. We arrived at the diner and got our usual seat in the back, near the window. That was when he started in on me.

"Bella, I just want you to know that if any of those boys ever give you trouble, you can always turn to your old man." Thank god that was all he was saying. Our food had arrived and I started to pick at my garden burger.

"Actually dad there is one that I wanted to talk to you about. He's one of the boys down in La Push, his name is Paul..."

"I've heard of him, Billy says he's a good kid"

"Well, he kind of asked me to go to dinner with him, and I said yes."

"And when is this going to be?"

"I don't quite know, he's probably going to call me tomorrow." And that was the end of the conversation. Telling Charlie something like that had never been that easy. I made a mental note to thank Billy later.

That night my dream was not peaceful. I was out in the woods, the exact same spot that I saw the wolf that day. Only instead of the wolf, Paul stood in his place. He smiled at me holding his hand out for me to come to him. Right as I started to walk towards him I saw them. Three giant wolves, the same size as the one I had seen today walked up from behind him. The first that appeared was black as night, flanked by the two others, one brown, and the other gray. It wasn't the same gray as the wolf I saw today, the fur didn't have the same shine. I ran to Paul trying to get him away from them, but he just stood there, pulled me closer and held me telling me everything was going to be okay.

When I woke up the next morning, it was almost noon, and all I could think about was the dream. It had been so vivid and yet I knew it couldn't be real. that would never happen. Maybe it meant something. Maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me that Paul wasn't a bad guy. That he would protect me. Whatever it was I had made up my mind that I wasn't just going to let Paul have whatever he wanted. If I had to go on this date so that he would get my clothes, he was going to have to deal with the worst of me to earn my trust. Oh yea, I was going to have fun with this. I got up from my bed realizing that the hole in the roof must have been fixed , as my face was very dry. walking to my closet to figure out what I would wear today I realized that I needed to do laundry. Throwing some in the wash, one outfit for every kind of date Paul could be taking me on, I went downstairs to find that Charlie had gone shopping the day before and we once more had cereal and milk! I fixed me a bowl and just as I sat down the phone rang and my heart stopped beating only to start back at what felt like a hundred miles an hour. I picked up.

"Swan Residence."

"Hey kitten!"

I hung up. As I walked back to the table to sit down and enjoy my cocoa crispies, the phone rang again. I walked back over to it and picked it up again.

"Hello?"

"what's the matter kitten, don't like my new nickname for you?"

"Call me kitten one more time and see if I take one step out this door when you come over."

"That's fine, I'll just carry you everywhere then. I know I'll enjoy that."

"What do you want Paul?"

"Just wondering if you remembered our little deal."

"I remember alright, when do you want to do this?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could make our dinner a lunch."

"Right now?"

"Right now..."

"You're already here aren't you?"

"Yep"

At that exact time there was a knock on the door and Charlie was already in the living room so I knew he would get to it faster than I could ever hope too. None of my clothes were dry yet so I went to my room and put on the only thing left in my closet. The denim shorts and yellow tube top. Pulling my hair into a pony tail I walked to my room and put on the bright yellow sandals that Alice had bought me. (A/N: All of Bella's out fits are now on my profile) As I walked downstairs I could hear Charlie reminding Paul that no one would question the Chief if his daughter's boyfriend went missing. _Great...that's the last thing I need._

"Alright dad," I said, "He gets it, he will disappear if we're not back by nine thirty."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Chief Swan." And with that we were out the door. We got into his car and he started to drive off.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." The surprise was ruined though when he turned onto the all too familiar road leading to the cliffs. We couldn't be going cliff-diving, not in this weather. It was too windy for even the wind surfers to be out there today. As the truck pulled to a stop I realized just exactly where we were. It was the first place that I had ever met him. The exact spot where I had turned around and exposed my bare chest to him, his three friends, and Jake. I was starting to wonder If he enjoyed torturing me. We got out and instead of setting up in that spot he walked me over to where I had jumped from. He had a blanket set up with sandwiches, chips, and pop. As we sat down he started talking.

"Look Bella, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted when we first met. It was rude of me, and I'm gonna try to keep a hold on my temper."

"Well that's very kind of you." I said as we dug into the food he had waiting for us. We talked about the trivial things, favorite color, favorite movies, stuff like that. Actually it never got any deeper than that. He wasn't going to talk about his past and I was fine with that, I didn't want to talk about mine either. It was something we both had in common. The past was the past and it would stay that way. Things were going great, we even walked down from the cliffs and went for a walk along the beach. It was simple with him. We didn't talk much, but we didn't have to. It was a comfortable silence. That was when I realized something was wrong. Of course I realized it just a second too late as he picked me up and ran towards the water. Next thing I knew I was soaked and he was nowhere near me. I saw him on the shore and got up and started to walk back to the truck.

"Aw, come on kitten, it was just a little water." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to find him right behind me.

"First off," I said poking him," My name is Bella, NOT kitten, and second, you just got the last set of clothes that I have clean, SOAKED." I poked him again. "Where in that tiny brain of yours did you think that would be a good idea?" The look in his eye's as I poked him one last time was the same look the wolf had given me before he had left. And then the passion was back.

"I thought I told you not to poke me, that I might just poke back." Paul rushed up to me grabbing my head with both of his hands as his lips crashed upon mine. It was the same as the first, I had felt complete kissing him. As much as I hated the way he acted, I couldn't stay away from him and that's when I realized that I was falling for this man...this bronze god. His tongue traced my bottom lip except this time I allowed him entrance and intertwined mine with his. Never breaking the kiss, he softly laid me down on the beach. His hands released my face and moved down to my chest, grabbing one breast in each hand. He played with them a bit before moving his hands around my waist and pulling me on top of him. My hips started to grind against his now growing hardness.

"BELLA!" I was going to KILL Jake. "BELLA! It's Charlie! He's had a heart attack! the doctor said he may not make it..." His words hit me like a brick wall. Paul and I had both gotten up and I turned to him with an apologetic look in my eyes.

"Paul, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Bella," he replied, "let me take you, I want to be there"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A/N:Oh, my gosh I had so much fun writing this chapter. I promise there will be a lemon soon, but everything I have done so far is leading into other parts of the story. So if you want more, Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update!


	4. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related, just those fantasies I have ;)

A/N: To all of my readers, Thank you, You're support means so much to me! I now have more reviews on this story than any of my other's combined! Let's see if we can get to double that with this chapter!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**BPOV**

We got back to Paul's truck before we thought we would, practically running there the whole way. _This can't be happening._ I thought to myself. _I Can't lose Charlie!_ We left everything that had been brought to the cliffs and climbed in his truck. He sped off before I even had time to buckle my seat belt. I started to think on the past months. My arrival at Forks, dad buying me a truck, him almost shipping me back to my mother when he didn't think I was going to come back to the real worlds after Edward left. It all seemed so trivial. Now that I might lose him all I could think about was back when I first left forks. My mother had never been a small town woman, her dreams were bigger than that. But I came back every year, wanting to see Charlie, and Jake. We arrived at the hospital and I jumped out before Paul had even had time to pull to a complete stop. I could hear him yelling behind me.

"I'll be right behind you Bella!"

Nothing else mattered right now though. Not even Paul. All that mattered was that I got to see Charlie. As I reached the nurses desk they told me his floor and operating room number. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Never stopping, I even took the stairs because I could get up there faster than if I took the elevator. I arrived at the room that had been told to me and I knew it was bad. There were two doctors standing outside of the room, as if waiting for my arrival.

"We're doing everything we can Ms. Swan, but we're afraid he may not make it."

"I want to see him," I told them. "I have to see him!" I tried to push through the two doctors but my strength had failed me by this point. If I were real with myself I would admit that this had been a long time coming. All of those years that I wasn't there, Charlie had been eating at the diner, ordering pizza. He never had the healthiest lifestyle. But I wouldn't think like that. Charlie had to make it. I went to the waiting room, by the time I had gotten there Paul was already sitting in a chair waiting for me. I sat down next to him and started to cry. He pulled me into his chest and I slowly started sobbing. When I finally stopped we sat there in silence for a while. I looked at Paul.

"I never wanted to leave here you know?" I started. "Renee decided she didn't like it here and when the courts gave her prime custody, I was forced to leave with her. I wasn't old enough to choose which parent I wanted to stay with. Three more years and I never would have left Forks. Three more years and I would have lived my whole life here. By the time the courts would let me choose who I wanted to live with I already had friends in Phoenix. I couldn't leave. What was I supposed to tell them? 'Oh, I'm sorry but I was only using ya'll to keep me happy until I could go live with my dad. But I can now so I don't need you anymore?' All that time that I missed out on being with Charlie. If I had known, if I had just known! I would have fought to stay here."

"It's OK," he told me, "You can't change the past."

At that time the doctors walked in the waiting room and by the look on his face I already knew what he was going to say. It was over, they couldn't save him. I started to break down as the doctors told us they tried everything they could. And that they were sorry. I wasn't in any fit state to speak to them so Paul told them thank you and they left. I just sat there, sobbing as Paul took me back into his arms and rubbed circles on my back. It was something that Renee used to do to help me calm down when I would have a nightmare. Right now this felt like a nightmare. I kept hoping that I would wake up and it would all be a dream. But I knew I wouldn't. This was reality, I wasn't waking up, Charlie was dead. The doctors finally let me in to see his body and I fell over it sobbing uncontrollably. I was suddenly angry.

"WHY! Why did you have to leave me? Why didn't you fight for me when Renee left? I wanted to stay! I HATE YOU!" My sobs started to calm down as Paul pulled me closer to him. My next thought was whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Paul didn't say anything but I knew what he would if he had. That It wasn't my fault. That Charlie loved me and would have done anything to keep me in Forks. I couldn't be here anymore. I had to go home. The ride home was just as quiet as the ride to the hospital. I sat there in my own prison cell, my mind. Nothing I could have done would have saved him. That was what really hurt me was that no matter how fast I had gotten there, no matter what I had done, the outcome would still be the same. Charlie would have died. I had never felt more helpless than I did in this exact moment. Nor, had I felt more alone. As if he could tell what I was thinking, Paul reached over and took my hand into his. I looked at him and tried to force a smile onto my face. but my lips wouldn't move.

**PPOV**

She was in pain. I could tell that as I took her hand. And there was nothing I could do except be here for her. She tried to smile. I knew that little motion hurt her even more. I wanted to do something to help her. But I couldn't bring back Charlie. We arrived at her house and as we got out of my truck she started to cry again. I just ran to her side and told her that it would be okay. She couldn't seem to move so I picked her up and carried her inside. I set her on the couch and went to leave, thinking that she would want some alone time. That was when she spoke to me.

"Stay with me." That was all she said. And I couldn't tell her no. I went and sat back down on the couch next to the arm rest. She got up from the couch and put a movie in the vcr, obviously trying to get her mind off of the events that had happened just hours earlier. It had been such a good day, and now it was ruined by the gloom that had taken over the whole atmosphere. She laid down between my legs, and I wrapped my arms around her as if I were trying to shield her from further harm. The movie started and I recognized it at once as Romeo and Juliet. Something told me that it was one of her favorite movies. And I could see why. She saw it as though she, herself, were Juliet, torn between the decision of two men who both loved her very much.

"You know, when my father left my mother, he just walked out." I told her. "He didn't even take time to tell me good bye. One second we were pretending to be your happy family and the next thing I knew his bags were packed and he was walking out of the door. We never saw him after that. Sure we would receive some money now and then. I would get a birthday card every year with twenty dollars in it. It used to make me cry. To think that was all I was worth to him, a lousy twenty bucks. As I grew older it started to piss me off. What had I done? I asked myself. If I could just go back to that time, I told myself, I would be the perfect child. And maybe he wouldn't have left. Then I realized one day that it wasn't my fault. There was nothing that I could have done to stop him. It really hit me when the cops showed up at our door to let us know that he had died. Alcohol poisoning they told us. The worst part is that I didn't even cry. I was angry. How could he? I mean, yea, he had left me and mom, but I always had the hope that he would come back. But if he was dead...It meant he never would..."

Bella looked at me with understanding in her eyes. It was at that point when I realized why fate had chosen her for me to imprint with. No words were spoken, but we suddenly understood each other. In that position we fell asleep. It was a peaceful sleep, for the first time in my entire life.

**BPOV**

**(A/N: when I started to write this part, Paramore's song Decode came on lol)**

I could feel the light running in through the window. It shone against the back of my eyelids causing me to wake up. I opened my eyes and turned to find Paul still there. He had stayed the whole night with me. It was something that Edward never would have done. He would have left as soon as I fell asleep. He thought I didn't know, but I would always wake up within a few minutes of him being gone, my body waking from the temperature change. Charlie never knew that Edward spent the night with me. It was then, that the events from the day before hit me and I broke down again. Paul must have felt the tears hit his chest because he woke up and pulled me in tighter. It was comforting to know that someone was there for me. I silently wondered how Edward would have handled this situation. I don't think it would have been as comforting to me if it had been his arms that I woke up in this morning. We heard a howl, and Paul stiffened as if he were alarmed. He got up from behind me.

"Bella, I have to leave." The look on his face was as calm as stone. I couldn't believe it, here I was in the worst time of my life and he was walking out on me.

"Fine!" I yelled at him. "Get the fuck out! And don't come back!" His eyes were pained, as though he wanted to stay. And for a second, I thought he would. He then turned around and walked out the door and I started to cry again. Everyone in my life would walk out on me. First Edward, then Charlie, and now Paul. I thought that Paul would never leave me. _I've got to do something to keep my mind off of it._ I thought to myself. I got up from the couch and went upstairs. I moved the laundry that I had put in the wash to the dryer and put a fresh load in the wash. Starting them both I walked back down stairs and started to clean the kitchen. It was still as Charlie had left it from the night he had burnt dinner. I put a pot in the sink and filled it with water to let it soak for a bit. I started to wash the rest of the dishes. There was a knock on the door. I answered it, surprised to find Jacob at my door.

"Hey Jake," I mumbled feebly. "Come on in." He walked right up to me and pulled me into his arms. Jake would always be there for me. I knew that much. He told me he was sorry and asked what I was doing. That was when I walked back to the kitchen. "Just working on some stuff that has to be done. The dishes are three days old and this place is a wreck."

I went back to doing the dishes and he stepped up beside me, drying them and putting them away as I washed them. We continued to work in silence until he finally spoke to me.

"Bells, If you need anything at all, I'm here for you." He smiled that knowing smirk at me. It always cheered me up because it reminded me of all the times something embarrassing had happened between me and Jake. Like one summer we were in the fields and we decided we wanted to know what a kiss was like. It probably would have been a lot better if we hadn't seen each other as siblings. "So where's Paul?"

"Fuck if I know," I said, "He just got up and left. SHIT!" I hadn't realized that one of the glasses was chipped and I had cut myself on it. Jake immediately took it and started to clean it. I had forgotten how comfortable it was around Jake. He always made me feel like my troubles were miles away. When he got done he put a band-aid on it.

"There, good as new." He smiled at me but it quickly turned into a frown. "What do you mean he just got up and left?"

"Just that, We heard a wolf howl, he stiffened, and just got up and walked through the door."

**PPOV**

I hated leaving her like that, but Sam had called and I had no choice but to go. It had been an alpha command and I had no choice but to go. As soon as I got far enough into the tree line I was phasing. The entire packs thoughts joined mine. Jared was the first to speak.

_Paul, come to the clearing, we need to talk._

_**Why can't you just tell me now?**_

_Fine you have to tell Bella what you are_

I phased back. The last thought had been Sam. And it had been an order. I had seen from their thoughts that they were planning on having a bonfire tonight and that was when I was supposed to tell her. As if it would have been hard enough before, now I had to tell her this? It wasn't fair, to either of us. I put my clothes back on and ran back to her house. I couldn't stand being away from her, not knowing if she was still okay. I reached Bella's house again, Jake was inside with her. _He must have showed up right after I left._ I knocked on the door. It was Jake that answered.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Who is it Jake?" I heard my Bella's voice coming from the kitchen right as I smelled the blood.

"What did you do?" I asked him, accusing him with my gaze.

"Nothing, She cut herself on a glass, What do you care?" I pushed past him to the kitchen to make sure that she was okay. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw she was. She glared at me and went back to washing dishes. I should have known that she wouldn't want to speak to me when I got back. It was her time of need and I had left her, just like everyone else.

"Jake, can you please come back another time? I have something I need to talk with Bella about." I glanced at him pleading and for once in his life he didn't argue with me. He told Bella good bye and walked out the door. "Bella, I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough! I trusted you! I needed you!" she started throwing things that I recognized as plates at me. I was able to dodge most of them but one hit me in the stomach. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I never really meant to hit you!" She ran to me making sure I was okay. I knew it was only the pull of the imprint that kept her happy with me. She would never be able to be angry with me for long. And then the anger returned. "What do you want Paul?"

"I want you to go somewhere with me tonight."

"And what if I don't go? Why should I after the way you left me?"

"I promise, everything will be explained if you will just go with me tonight."

"Whatever, but if that ever happens again I won't be so forgiving next time."

"After tonight you'll understand if there is a next time, I'll be able to tell you why."

"So where do you want me to go anyways."

"There's going to be a bonfire in La Push tonight." I started to tell her. "It's going to be Sam, and Jared, their girlfriends, Embry, the tribal elders and us. They're going to tell the old legends and then I have something to tell you."

"Whatever." That was all she said as she went upstairs. I went and sat on the couch waiting on her to come back down. I knew she would when she was ready. When she came back down she was wearing a pair of jeans that looked like someone had taken scissors to them along with a black and purple paisley strapless top that looked like a handkerchief and a pair of purple heels with a flower on the front. I worried that she would trip as she came down the stairs. Her hair had been pulled back in a pony tail again and I never thought she looked more beautiful. "So when is this thing anyways."

"It's in a couple of hours, why don't you rest while we wait, I'll finish the cleaning." She laid down on the couch and fell asleep faster than I thought she would. In an hour she woke up and I had the house spotless so that she had nothing to worry about.

"I've got to make arrangements for Charlie." Those were the only words out of her mouth as she looked at me. We sat down at the table and picked out everything from his casket to flowers. Apparently, Charlie already had a burial plot so we didn't have to go through that. He also had a life insurance policy with Bella as the chief beneficiary for a quarter of a million dollars. Apparently he wanted her to be set for college if anything happened to him. After a few hours, and about ten phone calls, some coming in from well-wishers everything was set. The funeral was going to be in two days and thanks to Bella it was going to be a beautiful ceremony. The only thing she had to do was go find Charlie a suit and we could do that tomorrow. Time flew by and before we knew it, it was time for the bonfire. We walked out to my truck and I couldn't help but stare at her hips as she walked. She was everything to me. And I hoped she would except me after she found out about me.

We arrived right as Emily and Kim were putting out the last of the food. I made Bella get some, she hadn't eaten all day that I was aware of but she still only picked at it. I introduced her to everyone and Emily and Kim were ecstatic to have another girl in the group even though Bella had no idea why. As the elders started the stories I watched Bella. Her eyes grew as she realized what was going on. She looked around the entire circle when the story got to the part of imprinting. And then she looked at me.

"Paul, is this stuff true?" I sighed.

"Yes Bella, every part of it."

"And I'm taking it you imprinted on me?"

"Yes." She was taking this a lot better than I had ever expected her too.

"It was you, in the forest that day wasn't it? The silver wolf that sat with me in the sun..." She didn't need an answer for that one as her cheeks turned red from blushing. She had remembered everything that she said to me in the field that day. She started mumbling to herself. "If there are vampires in the world why wouldn't there also be werewolves..."

I pulled her towards me in a hug. "We like to think of ourselves as more of shape shifters that just so happen to turn into wolves."

Emily and Kim both walked up to us but it was Emily who spoke. "It's gonna be so great to have another girl to talk to this about. No one understands why Kim and I can't stand to be away from them." They both hugged her and left with their respective wolves. As we got in the truck I looked at Bella.

"Stay with me tonight Bells. At my house, I live alone." She simply nodded her head and smiled at me. I was so glad that she hadn't freaked out and ran away. I knew that she could choose not to accept me. But she hadn't. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her. It was forever for us. We arrived at my house and I opened the door. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"You don't lock your doors?" She asked me and I shook my head and smiled at her. "I guess it's a lot safer since you're surrounded by people watching out for you." When she said that she yawned and I showed her to my room. I gave her a pair of my shorts and a tank top and she changed in the bathroom. I loved how modest she was. Even though I had already seen it all she was so secretive. If tonight went well I would see it all again. She walked out to me and I took her gently in my arms and bent down to kiss her. Our lips were a perfect fit for each other. Slowly I moved her to the bed.

I gently laid her down, leaning over her and pushing her further onto the bed. I climbed on top of her, never breaking the kiss. She put her arms around my back, pulling me closer to her. My hands moved to her waist and up her shirt. I gently played with one of her breasts, the other hand moving behind her to unhook her bra. When it loosened I moved my hand underneath it tweaking one of her nipples. I broke the kiss only long enough to remove her shirt. As soon as it hit the floor my lips were back against hers with more passion this time. I wanted her. I needed her. The wolf wanted her too. I was a little more rough as I yanked my shorts and her panties off of her.

Once more I broke the kiss this time long enough to remove my pants, which were incredibly tight at the current moment. When my lips made contact with her this time it was her nipple. I started sucking and nibbling at it as one of my fingers entered her hot core. She was already wet for me. My hand pumped in and out of her touching her g-spot and causing a small moan to escape from her lips. It was like music to my ears. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to be inside of her. I moved my lips back to hers and placed my tip at her entrance.

"Oh God Paul, I need you so much" With that I plunged deep in her. She was so wet, and so tight I came almost immediately but I wanted her to cum at the same time that I did. As I pumped in and out of her she moved her hand and started playing with herself. _God that's so hot._ I thought to myself and it only brought me closer to climax. I could feel hers building inside of hers and I started my release as I felt her walls closing around mine over and over again. We both laid there in ecstasy, just listening to each other breathe before I laid next to her. As we were falling asleep I pulled her close to me.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Paul"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A/N: I promised you a Lemon and a lemon you have! It was quite fun writing as this was the first real one that I have ever written. Next chapter I'm thinking about bringing in Edward for a little bit of drama but I want to know what my readers want from me so you MUST review or it will take me longer to update! I love you all!


	5. The Fates Hate Me

**A/N: Hey guys I know this chapter is a little bit short but I just couldn't keep you waiting any longer. My sister had been in town the last few weeks so I haven't had a lot of time to write. Within the next week or two I'll try to have a chapter up longer than the chapter before this one. **

**To my fans that think the lemon was too early, I have my reasons for this, and you will find that out in this chapter.**

**BPOV**

The sun shone through the window blinding me. I turned over to come face to face with my wolf. His arms tightened around me and I couldn't help but feel loved. I suddenly had the urge to pee but couldn't figure out how to get out of the embrace that held me so securely that I would wake him no matter what I did. I decided to make it a pleasant awakening for him and kissed him. He started kissing me back and I knew that I had been successful in keeping him happy. I broke the kiss and went to move only to be pulled back into the bed. I was back to facing the window with my back to Paul as he trailed kissed all around my neck and started down my back alerting me of the fact that I was still unclothed.

"Paul, I really need to get up."

"No you don't, we can just lay in bed like this all day." As much as I would have loved to, there were things that needed to be done today. The funeral was in two days and I needed to call Renee. I knew she would be devastated by the news. Her and Charlie may have gotten divorced, but they had always gotten along. I secretly thought that they would still be together if they would have just moved after having me. I could see us being one big happy family. Renee would wake me up in the morning with the smell of bacon and eggs. Charlie would already be down getting ready to go into the station in whatever city we had moved in and before going to school each day I would give them each a hug and a kiss and tell them that I loved them. I silently laughed at the thought of a memory like this. Renee was anything but the typical mother.

"No we can't baby, I have a lot to do today."

"Yea, I guess you're right. So do I. Sam wants me to keep an eye on Jake. He thinks he might phase soon." That one sentence was enough to bring me out of the trance that I had slipped into. Jake was so young, how could this happen to him. Most of the guys who had phased were at least 19, except for Embry anyways. I instantly grew sad at the thought of Jake being condemned to a life like this. Then again, once he was in on the secret I would be able to hang out with him a lot more, and I bet Sam would put Jake and Paul on separate patrols so I could always have either my friend or my love by my side at all times. I was hit with the urge to go to the bathroom again, and moved to get out of bed successful in my attempt this time. When I finished I looked in the mirror once more becoming aware of the fact that my clothes were currently scattered around Paul's room. I walked back out into the room and got dressed. Paul was already in the kitchen fixing breakfast. He had made pancakes for me, I didn't have the heart to tell him that I wasn't really hungry with everything that was going on so I picked up a couple and slathered them in syrup.

"So what do you have to do today baby?" He looked at me asking only because he would offer to help with anything that might be too difficult for me to do right now. I told him not to worry about it and to make sure that he kept a good eye on Jake as I walked towards the door. He met me at it and gave me a kiss telling me to be careful on my way home. He had offered to take me home but I refused telling him that I would prefer to walk since I had a lot on my mind.

**PPOV**

I watched her as she walked away. What I would give to have her be able to stay here with me in my arms forever. But of course I had a job to do. I had to watch the twerp and make sure I was with him in case he had this curse unleashed upon him too. It wasn't fair. How come I got stuck watching the twerp. It wasn't like Embry was doing anything today, and I know he would have gladly played babysitter, not to mention that Jake would be a lot more welcoming if he noticed Embry following him than if he turned around to see me. Plus Embry hadn't imprinted, and Sam and Jared's imprints hadn't just had a family member die. It was as if fate was just trying to say that this is how it would be between me and Bella. I wouldn't let it be like that though. My father had let fate tell him fuck you and then he had turned around and said it to me and my mother. I would never do that to Bella, she meant too much to me. I found Jake and began to follow him in what I hoped was an Inconspicuous manner. Today fate really did hate me though. Jake had seen me.

"I don't know why you're following me but back the fuck off man!" By this point he was shaking and I knew this was what would trigger the gene. "Isn't it enough that you took Bella from me, now you have to annoy the shit out of me too?"

He started to calm down and I knew what I had to do. It would just be worse when it finally did happen if I didn't get him to phase now. "You never had Bella in the first place quit kidding yourself. I've seen the way you look at her like a lovesick puppy dog. That's all you'll ever be to her you know?" I had one more trick up my sleeve and I knew that would seal the deal. "You should hear the way she screams my name at night." I was right. In that instant Jake phased. I followed suit jumping back as I did. My mind was flooded with anger. It was his, I could see all of the ways he was planning on killing me. The one problem was that in all of them he was human. He had no idea what was going on yet. He started to hear my thoughts and looked down at himself. He started to back up and stumble on himself as he did so.

_What the? What the fuck man? What's going on? This is so not fucking happening? I am not a freak! I'm dreaming! Yea, that's it, I'm just dreaming._

_No You're not Jake, Think back, the last bonfire you went to, I know they told you the legends._

_So they were telling the truth..._Jake calmed down enough to phase back quickly after that. He had been able to see into my mind and saw what Bella and I really had, that I wasn't just using her. I ran to my house and got shorts for both of us. When I walked up to him I handed him the shorts that I had gotten for him.

"Dude, I'm sorry about that I just had to get you to get mad enough. It killed her this morning when I told her that You might be next. But hey, now that you know the secret, you can chill with us which means you get to see her." When I said this his face lit up and I knew that I had hit the right button. I knew how much she missed him from the way that she had looked at me when I mentioned that I would be watching him today. She had wanted to come along but I never would have been able to let him phase if she would have been here. She would have been to close and being Bella she would have run to him when he started to shake. She could have gotten hurt. "You need to go see Sam. He can help you with anything you need to know. Now that my job is done, I need to go see Bella."

"I just have one thing to say, If you hurt her, I WLL kill you."

"Fuck off dude you don't even know what you're talking about."

"I know you're fucking with the one thing in my life that has brought me any true happiness and if she gets hurt again after the way the leech left her, I may not be able to pick up the pieces this time."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not asking you to now isn't it pup? Now run along! Your master's calling." Just as I finished I heard the howl in the distance, it wasn't meant for me. Jake disappeared into the woods and I started walking to Bella's. I knew I should have said that to him but the twerp just got me so pissed off. Who was he to think he could really hurt me. He stood no chance against me, even in wolf form. Then again if he took over his rightful position in this pack he could make my life hell. I'd leave the pack before I took orders from that runt. This shit sucked, I had been a wolf for a year now, and I could end up having to obey him as the alpha when he had only been in the pack for not even an hour. Once again fate was throwing a big fuck you in my face and for the first time I realized the reason fate had chosen Bells for me to imprint on. She would know exactly how to help me with this. she would know just what to say. I started jogging towards Bella's House.

**BPOV**

I walked into my house, reaching for the phone as I walked by it and into the kitchen. I instinctively dialed Renee's number and listened as it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Renee?"

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"It's Charlie, He's...dead"

"What do you mean Bella?" Her voice grew panicked and I knew this was going to be a lot harder on her than it had been on me. Like I said earlier, She was still in love with him. Even though she was married to Phil , she had never stopped loving Charlie. I started to cry.

"Just*sob* that *sniff*, Charlie had *sob* a heart attack *sniff* yesterday and died" I started bawling as I got the last word out. It had been the hardest of all to get out as it had never seemed more real to me than in this moment where I was telling mom. "The funeral is in two days."

"I'm coming on the next flight down. Are you okay baby? Do you need any help?"

"Yea mom I'm OK," I started to dry my tears. "It's just hard, I feel like I just got him back. And I don't need any help, I've already gotten all of the arrangements made. Paul helped me out a lot with all of that." That was when I realized that I had never told my mother about Paul. Here my mother was just finding out that her ex-husband an love of her life was dead and I was telling her that I had a boyfriend.

"Who's Paul sweetie? Is he that boy that Charlie was telling me so much about?" Great, Charlie and Renee had been talking about my love life. Just wonderful. I wondered silently about what else they might have talked about the last time they talked. What would they have said to each other? When they hung up would they have said I love you? Probably not, I mean Renee had a new husband now. She couldn't go around telling every Joe Blow that she loved him. Then again my father was no Joe Blow. He had promised her everything. The big city, fortune, a house on a hill, that was before he had made chief at the Department. When they offered him the job he couldn't wait to come home and tell Renee. That was the night she had left him. She had realized that the job offer caused the passing of something else...her dreams. She had to get out. "Bella? You still there?"

"Yea mom," I came out of my thoughts , "and yea, I guess he is. He's great mom, He stayed with me last night so that I wouldn't have to be at home alone."

"Well just don't get too involved with him baby, You never know what you'll want five years from now. Anyways, I have to go pack Bella, I'll be there in about 8 hours." They exchanged I love you's and got off the phone. Bella looked around and decided to start cleaning. it would be cheaper to have the reception here rather than rent a hall or church even though she knew that anywhere would gladly let her use it for free. The house just seemed like a better place. anyone that knew Charlie knew he wouldn't want some big to do over him. The doorbell rang and I ran to it expecting to see Paul. When I opened the door nothing could have prepared me for the person that would be standing there.

"Hello, Isabella"

"Edward"

**A/N: Duh Duh duhhhhh! Of course I had to bring him back! it would have just been too boring without the usual Edward drama in a story like this! So my sweet sweet fans, now do you see, If they had never been together Paul would never have been able to come up with the perfect idea to get Jake to phase! Well, please comment and tell me what you think, I want 60 total comments before I will update again so come one people! Click that link! Love you all!**


	6. It's Just the Beginning

**A/N: To all of my readers, Thank you so much! you guys make me feel sooooo loved. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I really loved watching the amount of reviews that I had shoot up like they did. Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

In Chapter 5

_When I opened the door nothing could have prepared me for the person that would be standing there._

_"Hello, Isabella"_

_"Edward"_

**BPOV**

"What are you doing here?" I sniped at him. Of all the nerve, he came back. When he left he promised it would be as if he had never been here. These days it was actually seeming like he had been telling the truth. For the most part I had completely forgotten about him. Paul had come to be everything I could have ever wanted. He cared, and he didn't treat me like I was some fragile toy. He treated me like a human being. Just as my life was getting back on track he just had to show up again.

"Alice saw Charlie," he started, "Don't get mad at her, she wasn't looking for you or him, and she didn't tell me, I heard it through her thoughts."

"So you leave for months and you think that just because Charlie dies that you can just waltz back in here and ruin my life? Fuck you Edward!" I went to slam the door in his face but he put his foot in the jam. The part that really pissed me off is that I knew it didn't even hurt the bastard. He slipped his hand in and opened the door.

"I'm not here to ruin your life Isabella, I'm worried about you."

"You don't have the right to worry about me anymore..." I walked away because I knew I wasn't going to be able to get him to leave so I may as well get everything out in the open right now.

"Bella, I will always worry about you, I never meant any of it, I still love you."

"Well, I don't love you anymore. I have someone new. Someone that doesn't treat me like I'm just some infatuation of his." The look that Edward gave me should have scared me...It didn't. When he finally realized what I said completely, his stare turned blank.

"Who is he?"

"It's not like It's any of your business, His name is Paul, He's one of the boys from La Push."

"You're dating a WEREWOLF? No! Absolutely not! I forbid you to go anywhere near them!" His eyes went from blank to being filled with lust. This was bad, I knew this was bad, but there was nothing I could do about it. Edward rushed forward and pinned me against the wall, crashing his lips upon mine. His hands roamed my body harshly. He was hurting me, but there was nothing I could do about it. His hands found the button on my jeans and that was when I remembered myself and pushed him away, furious myself.

"You don't get a CHOICE ANYMORE EDWARD! YOU LEFT ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME AND YOU LEFT ME BROKEN IN THE WOODS WONDERING HOW I WAS EVER GOING TO GET ON WITH MY LIFE! JAKE PICKED UP THE PIECES OF MY LIFE AND IN HANGING OUT WITH HIM I FOUND PAUL! HE LOVES ME!" I started to sob and as if fate had finally decided to give me a break the door slammed open and my savior walked in. Paul had a look of fury in his eyes as he grabbed Edward by the throat and slammed him against a wall.

"You're not welcome here anymore Cullen. You had your chance and you fucked it up now get the fuck out before I rip you apart and burn the pieces. Don't EVER come back here." He released Edward and turned to me. Edward walked to the door and turned around to speak to me.

"I will always love you Isabella. And make no mistake, I WILL be back." he walked out the door and I broke down sobbing In Paul's arms. It had taken everything I had but he was gone, and he was never coming back...I Hoped.

**PPOV**

I stood there holding Bella as she cried into my chest. I should have been there for her. I never should have let her leave by herself this morning. Jake could have waited the couple of hours this would have taken. But no, I had to go watch that little shit. Of course something like this would happen. As if Bella weren't going through enough right now, I had to protect her from that leech too. I let her go and sat down. This would be my life from now on. Protecting Bella. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Paul."

"It's nothing." I told her a bit put off that Edward had been here. Why had he been in the house? Why had Bella even opened the door for him? "Bella, Why was he here?"

"Alice saw Charlie die."

"And so you just let him in? Did you really think his condolences were all he was going to offer?" Bella looked at me, her tears were gone now. In their place were flames. I knew I had fucked up.

"Yes Paul let me tell you! I opened the door and said 'Hey Edward how are you, yea Charlie died. You want to have sex? If you really think that I just let him waltz in here after everything He's done to me you are sadly mistaken Paul Meraz!" Bella had never called me that before. Even though I knew it wasn't true the thought of her offering herself to him like that was enough to make me furious with envy.

"Did you? Tell me the truth!"

"Obviously I didn't you ass! Otherwise you would have found one hell of a different situation when you walked in my door. He did kiss me! He tried to do things to me that I would never willingly let anyone but you do to me! He stopped when I started yelling at him..." She had started to break down by the time she finished what she was saying. I was by her side in an instant, pulling her into me as her hot tears fell onto my chest.

"Shhh," he said, "I'm sorry Bells, I just...I pictured you with him, and I don't know what happened to me but I was jealous. I don't want anyone but me touching you like that. I love you, and I want you all to myself."

By the time I finished what I was saying her sobs had calmed to whimpers. We laid on the couch for a couple of hours just enjoying each other's presence, holding one another the whole time. Her breathing had slowed and I could feel her heart beat through her chest and noticed that our hearts were beating at the same rhythm. It only made me feel more like she had been meant for me and I couldn't believe that she was mine. Her head lifted and her my eyes were met with the warm chocolate brown eyes that I had come to love over the last week.

"Paul?"

"Yea baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Renee's POV**

I hung up the phone speechless from shock. My only child had just had to tell me that her father was dead. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had always been in love with Charlie. Even though I had left him a few years after our child was born, he had always held a special place in my heart, and I knew that if he had just gotten out of that small ass town that we would probably still be together to this day. I walked to the hall closet and got the largest suitcase down. I had no clue how long I would be up there, no clue how long Bella would need me.

"Renee?" Phil was home. "Honey?"

"I'm in the bed room sweetheart." He walked in the room and straight to me taking me into his arms.

"Guess what baby? I got the job with the local junior high! I've got a permanent job!" The smile on his face made me feel even worse about what I was going to tell him. He must have noticed something was wrong because the smile faded from his face and he took a step back. "What is it honey?"

"Charlie's dead Phil, and I need to go to Forks for the funeral, and Bella needs me." Phil started to pull some of his clothes from the closet. "You can't come with me Phil, I don't know how anyone down there will react to me coming to my ex-husband's funeral with my new husband, lord knows they didn't take to kindly to the fact that I left him with our four year old daughter."

He came back over and took me in his arms. "I'm sorry baby, you go, take your time and do what you need. I'll be here when you get back."

I continued to pack just throwing whatever I could into the suitcase. I called the airlines and found a flight leaving in an hour. Phil dropped me off at the airport, promising again that he would be here waiting for me to return from Forks.

The flight was long and stuffy, and I couldn't wait to get off the plane when It finally landed in Seattle. Now I just needed to find a taxi that would take me all the way to Forks. Back to my daughter, back to the community that looked down on me the day that I did what I thought was best for me and my daughter. The look in their eyes as my taxi went through the town was enough to make anyone feel unwelcome but I had to be here. I had to be there for my daughter.

**BPOV**

I brought myself up to Paul's face and gently kissed him. I was happy he had been there for me, even if he had almost assumed that I had thrown myself at Edward. In the end He realized his mistake and calmed down. He started to kiss me back, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer. I started to grind my hips into him, when the door opened revealing Renee, coming in the house.

"Bella, I'm h-" I jumped off the couch faster than I knew I could move.

"Mom! hey! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming up for the funeral."

"Oh...yea...That's right..." I fumbled my words trying to figure out how to get out of this tight spot. Thankfully, Paul was able to do it for me.

"Hi Mrs. Dwyer, I'm Paul, It's very nice to meet you, although I wish it could have been under better circumstances." He reached forward to shake Renee's hand and she pulled him into a hug.

"Please, call me Renee, and thank you Paul, I've heard a lot about you from my ex-husband, I'm so glad Bella finally found someone that isn't that Edwin guy."

"It's Edward, Mom," I smiled at Paul, "And yea, So am I." Paul walked over to me and draped his arm around me in that very protective Paul type way.

"And I'm glad I found her too, in a way, Bella has kind of become my life. I think I'm already in love with her." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me. We both knew we were in love but Renee would never understand what was going on, she would just think we were two love sick teenagers making mistakes with our lives.

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you but don't rush into anything. You never know what you are going to want in 5 or even 10 years."

"Okay mom."

"Of course, Renee, I only want what's best for Bella, I would never rush her into anything " Renee and I both looked at Paul with one eyebrow raised. I was looking at him strangely because we both knew that it was too late for slowing anything down, my mother, had her own reasons.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way Paul." Renee set her suitcase in Charlie's room knowing that it was the only room available. We couldn't afford to put her up in a hotel since we didn't know how long she would be staying here. It was around six so I got up and pulled out a pot and a pan about to make spaghetti for dinner. After setting the water to boil and putting the sauce in the pan to simmer I walked back into the living room to find my mother and Paul having a conversation on what he was going to do when He got out of school.

"Well, Renee, I plan on attending Washington State, in Seattle. I just received my acceptance letter a few days ago." He smiled at me.

"That's odd," I told him, "I just received mine as well." I sat down next to him and without even thinking he placed his arm around me. If I had ever pictured life without Edward, it would have been something like this. Graduating, going to college, falling in love with someone that doesn't have to resist trying to kill me every second of the day. For once, Life was normal. If you forgot about the fact that my boyfriend was a werewolf anyways. I got back up and checked on the water which was just now coming to a boil. After adding the pasta I kept a close watch and pretty soon dinner was done and we were all sitting at the table eating.

"Well, Renee, Bella, this has been great, but I should get going." Paul said as he stood up to leave. I looked at him with a pleading look knowing that he had patrol tonight and no matter what I said he would have to leave.

"I'll walk you to the door baby." I got up and followed him, pulling him close to me when we reached the door. "Come see me tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world baby." With that, he walked out the door.

**PPOV**

I left Bella's with a heavy heart. She was the only person that I couldn't stand to be away from. The last couple of months that I lived at home it hadn't even hurt a little when my mother had gone off on one of her business trips that just happened to be a few days apart. When most teenagers move out, they get all emotional and homesick, I didn't go through all of that bullshit. My mom was out of town at the time and as I walked into my new house it was as if I hadn't moved at all. I was still at home alone all the time. I tied my clothes to my leg and phased doing my patrol. The hours passed by slowly till Jake came in saying he had smelled a leech.

_Paul, over by the mountains, I've got one!_

_**I'm on my way Jake!**_

I took off towards the mountain running into the leech on the way to where Jake had showed me. Jake met me at the point where I was and let out a howl. Before I knew it, all of the other wolves were phased and In front of the leech. She had flame red hair and we had her surrounded. She had managed to escape up the other times but this was different, we had her this time and I wasn't going to let her get away.

Jake lunged for her distracting her so that I could get close. I took one swipe at her with my giant paws and took her head off. A noise like metal tearing ripped through the air. My brothers started to disassemble the bitch as I started a fire for her. If only we knew what she had been after.

**BPOV**

Renee had gone to bed a couple of hours ago as I sat in bed looking at the clock. I had heard the howl and knew that they had found someone. It scared me to have him out there, even though I knew that If he ever found a vampire the rest of the pack would be with him in a second. After all, this is what they were bred for. To take down the vampire's. So what did I have to worry about. Edward wouldn't risk coming back tonight. I knew that much. I glanced at the clock again. it was only eleven. Paul's patrol lasted until midnight. I decided to get on my laptop and check to see if I had any messages. Just one from Alice, of all people.

_Bella,_

_I know it's none of my business but what are you doing dating a werewolf? I'm just worried about you. Those boys are all unstable Isabella. He could hurt you if he gets too angry and not even mean to. Please write back Bella, I miss you._

_Alice_

I scanned through the letter quickly and hit reply.

_Alice,_

_I'm sure you know of all of the legends involving the wolves Alice. I'm not just dating him, we imprinted Alice. I've never felt like this before..not even with Edward. And honestly, you're right. it's none of your business and I would appreciate if you wouldn't reply to this. Goodbye Alice._

_Bella._

I sent the email and went back to my bed. It was a quarter until twelve. I went to my drawers and changed into a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. I started to read _Wuthering Heights_ for the millionth time when I heard a tap on my window and smiled. Looking up to see my wolf in nothing but a pair of shorts I opened the window for him. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me with a passion that he hadn't before. I pulled away from him a frown replacing the smile I previously had.

"What is it baby?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you again."

"Don't lie to me Paul," I took another step back and sat on my bed. "What happened?"

He took a breath and walked over to my bed sitting down next to me.

"We ran into a leech tonight. It wasn't one of the Cullens. She was tall, with bright red hair, the way she moved was like nothing we had ever encountered before, well, not before the first time we found her anyways."

I gasped trying hard not to break down crying. It didn't work too well. _Victoria. She got away. She was here..._ Paul wrapped his arms around me as I started to cry into his chest for the second time that day.

"What is it Bells?"

"She came back. She's looking for me."

"Was."

"What are you talking about?"

"She _was_ looking for you."

"What do you mean?"

"We got her tonight baby. She won't ever bother you again." He pulled me even closer and we laid down just holding each other, reveling in the moment that was here. Victoria was dead. She would never come back. I had Jacob as my best friend again. Paul loved me more than I had ever known anyone to love a person. Edward was never coming back. The only thing that would make this moment perfect is if Charlie were still here.

**A/N: That's it! I hope you enjoyed it, and whether you did or didn't please Review! I would like at least 80 reviews before I post the next chapter, but I may or may not post before that.**


	7. It Never Ends

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys! I was just smack out of Ideas as to what to do for this Chapter, I really hope you enjoy it though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. **

**BPoV**

It had been a month since Charlie had passed and things were slowly getting better. I no longer had this hole in my heart from where Edward had been. That was thanks to Paul, when I was with him the rest of the world seemed to stop. It was just me and him. Jacob was coming around a lot. Then again he already had been. I was going to the res more often. Emily had cook outs all the time. I remember the last one, it was just a few days ago.

*Flashback*

_I pulled up to Emily's house and Paul was already waiting for me outside. He always knew right when I was going to show up, I think he cheats and uses his wolf sense of hearing. As I put the truck in park and turned it off he got up and walked out to meet me, opening my door before I could._

_"Hey baby," he had the simplest smile on his face._

_"Hey yourself," I smiled back at him._

_"So Em's got some pretty big news, you're never going to believe it."_

_"Really now? It wouldn't be that she's pregnant now would it?"_

_"How do you know, she just told everyone a few minutes ago."_

_"She called me when she found out."_

_"No she didn't, I bet your psychic" Paul smirked as he accused me of telling the future. It was a smirk that could only be seen on his face._

_"Yes, I am the all knowing Isabella!" I said as I started laughing. He rushed up and grabbed me by my waist tossing me into the air, causing me to scream the last part of what I was saying. When He put me back down I hit him square in the chest laughing at the same time. I gave him the sternest look that I could muster under the circumstances. "Don't you ever do that again Paul Meraz"_

_"Or what" His face went serious as his stepped up and looked down at me. There was passion in his eyes and all I wanted to do was go home and show him._

_"Or I'll have Jacob murder you and hide the body." I said as a smirk crossed my face._

_"Except now I know your plan so I'll just stay away from Jake."_

_"You can't, ya'll have to do patrol together sometimes"_

_"Ah, but it will look fishy if we go on patrol together and I never come back." I realized he was going to win this round and put a pout on my face._

_"Go away." He pulled me in closer to him._

_"Never." He whispered in my ear._

*End Flashback*

We had so much fun that day. We usually did when it came to dinner at Emily's. All our boys together. Plus some new additions. Quil, Seth, and Leah had joined the pack, AND Quil imprinted on Emily's cousin Claire. She was so cute in her highchair flinging food on the floor that Quil never complained about having to pick up. Tonight was just a regular bonfire so Paul told me to invite whoever I wanted. I had immediately called Angela and she called Lauren and Jessica knowing they loved how the Quileute boys looked. We were all going to meet at my house at 5 and ride over to the reservation. I didn't really want to hang out with the last two, but Angela was friends with them so I didn't really say anything.

It was four so I started to get ready knowing that we would be leaving in an hour and I wanted to look perfect for my wolf man. Paul hated it when I called him that, but he always smiled when I did so I kept calling him that. I turned on the shower and got in letting the warm water wash over my body, wishing it was Paul's hands instead. He had this way of making me feel like I was the only girl in the world when his hands were on me. I guess , to him, in a way I was the only girl. At least that's what Jake told me about the last time they had run patrol together. He said all that Paul could think about was me, If I was safe, If I was having nightmares, If I was cold, If I was sleeping without any clothes on...Jake said he could have lived without the last one and the mental picture it produced in Paul's mind.

I finished bathing and stepped out drying my hair with the towel before wrapping it around my body and walking to my room. I picked out a pink dress that tied behind my neck with some pumps in the same shade, yet another creation chosen by Alice. I had started wearing the clothes that she picked out for me to the bonfires. It usually go to hot for any of my own clothes, but it was just perfect for most of the outfits she had picked out. It's like she had known that one day I would need them, but that would mean that she saw that I wasn't with Edward in the future. After pulling my hair into a clip there was a knock at the door. I glanced at the clock but it was only four thirty, so it couldn't be the girls. I went downstairs and opened the door to find Alice standing on my porch. I closed the door again.

"Bella! Please! I just want to talk!" I wasn't going to give up. I wasn't going to open the door again. "I miss you Bella!"

Maybe I was...I opened the door and was immediately taken into Alice's arms.

"Oh god, Edward said the mutts stink but I didn't think it was that bad" She stepped away quickly, scrunching her nose at the same time. She looked at me and took my hand, making me spin so that she could see the all over effect of her outfit. "Absolutely gorgeous, just like I saw it in my vision. So, hot date with the wolf tonight?"

"No, just a bonfire with the entire res, Ang, Jess, and Lauren are coming too, in fact they should be here in a bout twenty minutes." I stepped back and looked at her. She hadn't changed, of course she hadn't, she never would. That was the one thing I hated about dating Edward, I was going to grow older and he was going to stay seventeen forever. Unless he changed me, which everyone knew he was too much of a pussy to do. With Paul it didn't have to be like that, we would have lots of kids, and grow old together. That was another thing I would have had to give up when it came to Edward, children. I didn't even want any right now but it was nice to have the option open if I ever decided that I did. I could see three or four heads of jet black hair running around the house. Paul would come home from work and kiss me on the cheek stepping back to watch me cook dinner.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face bringing me out of my daydream.

"Sorry, I lost my train of thought. But yea, it's supposed to be a lot of fun, dancing and stuff, ya know?" I sat down on the couch with her sitting in Charlie's old recliner, I really needed to get rid of that thing but it just kept sitting there gathering dust.

"You? Dancing? That, I have to see." She laughed smiling the way that only Alice could.

"Oh, no, we don't dance, the tribe puts on a show with a lot of dancing in it. They circle the fire and tell stories and junk, I wish you could come, you would love it." She stiffened at my musings and an apologetic look crept on her face. "I know, I know, you can't come on the res, it was just a thought. But anyways, why are you here?"

"I just missed you, I got tired of Edward's crap about not ever going to see you again. It was ridiculous! You should have seen the way he acted when someone said your name, it's like he's Romeo and he just found out that Juliet killed herself, it's quite pathetic actually." She laughed as the last part came out.

"Well, it's his own fault, If he wouldn't have left in the first place we would still be together. Then again, I'm kind of glad that he left, I never would have met Paul." A smile came on my face as I started to think about my wolf again. We sat there and talked about different things, like how school was, and how Emmett was doing. Before I knew it, five had come and the girls had shown up. They were surprised to see Alice there, but didn't say anything about it. Alice got up and said her goodbyes and left. "Hey Alice, thanks for coming by, I've really missed you guys, maybe next time you come down you could bring Jazz and Emmett."

"I'll see, and we've missed you too." She left and Angela immediately turned to me.

"Are they back?"

"No, Alice just had to get away from everyone else." They all gaped at me for a second as if they were waiting for me to break down into tears at any moment. "So, you guys ready to go?"

**PPoV**

Waiting on Bella and her friends to get here was killing me. It was taking all I had not to run to Forks and get her myself, but her friends were coming to get her and I knew I was just going to have to wait until she showed up. I looked at my watch, she should have left five minutes ago, which means she should be here any minute. Doubt started to creep into my mind. _What if she's not coming? What if she decided to leave?_ I shook the thoughts from my head knowing that I couldn't let myself think like that. I started to hear the truck coming and a smile crept on my face. Nothing could keep me from Bella. She had just pulled up to the beach when I smelled it, one of the Cullens. _They couldn't be here. Could they?_ I walked over to Bella as her and her friends got out of the truck. Pulling her into my arms I froze instantly.

"Why do you smell like a Cullen?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Dammit Bella! Tell me the truth! Why do you smell like one of them?"

"If you must know Alice came by because she missed me!"

"Really? And I suppose her '_brother'_ came too? Or was it his idea in the first place?"

"For Fuck sake Paul, why does he piss you off so much? It's not like I fucked him! I'm yours, I only belong to you! I only love you!"

"You wanna know why he pisses me off? Because for the time he was here, he had you! And I get to think about the fact that...wait...you never slept with him?" All I could do was stand there. In all honesty that was why him being around made me so mad, I couldn't stand the thought of his hands being all over her, of him being inside her. Inside _my_ Bella.

"No..we haven't! If you would have just asked instead of jumping to fucking conclusions you would know that!" She turned and walked away from me. All I could do was watch her walk away until I became aware of all of the faces staring at us. We had attracted quite an audience, including the entire pack. They stood there just staring at me. I could hear Embry speak.

"You stepped in it this time, you'll be lucky to get any for a month after that fuck up."

Leave it to Embry to be thinking about sex. I chased after her into the forest.

"BELLA WAIT!" I reached her just as she had disappeared into the tree line. She turned around glaring at me with a look that If looks could kill I'd have been dead ten times over. I never should have gone there, I knew I never should have gone there, I just couldn't stop thinking about his hands all over my girl.

"Where do you get off trying to tell me who I can and can't be around? Its non of your business in the first place but she just came by to make sure I was still doing okay after losing Charlie! Not that you care! You're too busy shoving your head up your ass to think before you accuse me of stupid shit!" she took a swing with her open palm slapping me. It didn't even hurt but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that. Instead I grabbed my jaw and acted like it hurt a lot. "Oh cut the act! That probably didn't even sting you!"

"Look Bella, I'm sorry ok? I just get so jealous when I think about the fact that he dated you. I know it's no excuse but I didn't know you had never been together. All I could think about was his hands on you, caressing you the way that only I should be." She turned away from me and I pulled her back to me by her waist. "Bella, I love you, and I know I need to work on my anger, please stop being mad at me."

"Give me one good reason."

"I love you?"

"I love you too but you can't ever pull that shit again Paul. I'm serious, if you EVER talk to me like that again I'll never sleep with you again. And that's after however long it takes for you to win my trust back. You need to learn that you can't just treat me however you want and expect that I'll come running back because you imprinted on me. I don't have to accept you as my mate, yea, I know about that. So you need to tread lightly for a long time." The realization hit me as to what she was talking about. She was going to leave me for good. That scared me more than the lack of sex. there wasn't a thing in the world that would scare me more than the thought of her leaving me. I turned her around making her look me in the eye and holding her firmly by both shoulders.

"Don't ever, _ever_ say that Bella, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're way to important to me to lose over something as stupid as the Cullens. I know I already said it, but I love you Bella."

"I love you too, now let's move past this, I just want to have a good time today." She walked around me and started back towards the beach.

"Anything you want baby."

**JakePoV**

Wow, that was all I could think as I reminded myself to never get on Bella's bad side. Paul was going to have to do some major ass kissing to make that one up to her. He started running after her and we all knew to stay far away from whatever argument was about to ensue. Instead I turned my attention to her friends that were now standing like deer's caught in the headlights. I picked out Jessica and Lauren right away, Bella had vividly described them. The one with her back turned towards the woods must have been Angela. I walked up and Introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Jake, you must be Jessica, and Lauren, Bells has told me a lot about you. And you must be..." I couldn't finish what I was saying. She had turned around and when my eyes met hers it was as if the world had stopped. I mean sure I had gotten a glance into what imprinting was like because I could see it in Paul's mind, but I never imagined it would be like this. No longer was I tied to this earth by my family. This goddess had fully taken over that role. I couldn't even think around her. She stood there staring at me just as intently as I was at her.

"Earth to Angela?" The one called Jessica grabbed Angela's arm and shook her a bit, causing her to regain her senses. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm Angela, It's nice to finally meet the famous Jake that Bella always talks about." She smiled at me and my world started spinning again.

"Um," I swallowed, suddenly I was nervous. "Yea, that's me, you, wanna go for a walk?"

She smiled at me and I noticed that she had the most captivating smile. She had a kind smile that reminded me of my mother and was just shy enough that she was blushing at the slightest bit of attention. Her skin looked perfect when it was tinted red. She took my hand and we started walking noticing that Bella and Paul were coming out from the forest.

"They got over that pretty fast." Her voice sounded like an angel to me. So beautiful.

"They usually do, one thing no one realizes is that as much of a player he acted like before he found her, he's really a sucker for a woman who's pissed off at him. He finds it...attractive. I prefer girls who aren't constantly screaming at me, myself, but that's what he likes and Bells is just the right girl to give that too him. Sometimes I think he pisses her off on purpose." I looked at her and gave my best smile, trying to mimic the one that Bells had told me one day was, and I quote, '_quite dazzling_'. She smiled back at me so I decided that it was a good thing. "So have you always lived in Forks?"

"Yea, my parents grew up here too." She laughed, "Sometimes I think that I'm gonna live here forever. Sometimes I want nothing more than to get out of Washington. When I was growing up, I used to dream about living on the beach in California, just seeing were life takes me, not really caring about anything."

"I know the feeling, no one in my family has left the reservation in over a hundred years, till my sister Rebecca married and moved to Hawaii. Although my dreams were of moving to Florida, somewhere it doesn't rain all the time and where it doesn't get below zero during the winter." I took her hand in mine and she stiffened. I sat there waiting on her to pull her hand from mine, but that moment never came. When her hand was in mine it just felt right, and when she relaxed I knew she could feel it too. I could see a future with Angela. I would come home from the garage and two little black hair brown eyed children would run out to greet me. Angela would be at the door, pregnant with a third one, just having set dinner on the table. We sat like that, just staring into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. The sun was almost completely gone and I stood up. "We better get back, They're about to start the ceremony."

"Bella said it's supposed to be pretty awesome."

"Yea, she's been to ever fire since her and Paul got together. It's nice being able to include her in this kind of stuff. When we were little we used to hang out all the time. And then one day she was just gone. Charlie called my dad, who rushed the both of us over there. That's the only time I've ever seen Charlie cry. Till Cullen took off anyways." We finally got back to where everyone else was, the fire was going strong. All of the girls were sitting in the front, with a wolf on the ground in front of each of them, except for Leah, she had never been on for the bonfire's in the first place, but they were mandatory now that she was a wolf. Seth had sat in front of that girl Jessica and Embry was in front of the other one, whose name I couldn't remember right now for the life of me. Seth had to know that Jessica was way too old for him. I doubt he cared. Then again I wasn't here when they met so he may have imprinted on her. Angela sat next to Bella and I sat on the ground in front of her.

**BPoV**

The ceremony had started and all I could think about was my wolf. I never thought I would move on after Edward, but this past month has been more than I could ever hope for. Paul treated me like a normal person, yet a princess at the same time, even when I was mad at him. Yea, we fought often, but both of us were stubborn, and it made for an interesting relationship. Edward never fought with me. it was always, '_As you wish'_ or _'what ever you want' _, I hated it. Paul at least acted like he had an opinion, even if he didn't really think that it mattered. I chuckled to myself over that.

The ceremony lasted well into the night, and I fell asleep with my arms around Paul's neck before it got over. I woke up with him carrying me to my truck. I smiled at him as he put me down and kissed my forehead.

"Come back tonight?" He asked me with lust in his eyes. I was too tired to do anything tonight, he had to have known that. "Or let me come with you, if you don't want to drive back here. I just want to be with you tonight."

I yawned and nodded to the truck, telling him that he could drive, since I was likely to fall asleep on the way home. I found Angela and she told me that she was staying on the res, with Jacob of all people. As I got in the truck I silently wondered if they had a connection like me and Paul, but shook it off as Lauren and Jessica climbed in the bed of the truck and Paul started to drive. It seemed like we had just left when Paul woke me up telling me that we were at my house. I got out of the truck saying good night to Jessica and Lauren. They weren't that hard to be around when they weren't talking. Then again maybe it's the fact that I wasn't with Edward anymore. Jessica had always been jealous of the fact that he hadn't been interested in anyone until I came along. The lights were on but I figured I had just left them on by accident. As I opened the door I found every last Cullen standing or sitting in my living room including _him_. I was way too tired for the shit that was about to go down here.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a look of disbelief, talking more to Edward than anyone else. He was the only one I really minded being here. "I thought you were never coming back. Hell, I was happy about it."

"I'm not here to change your mind," He had the nerve to say, "We're moving back. Alice and Rose miss you too much, well, they're moving back, I'm still going to be staying in Denali. I just wanted to say sorry for what I did to you the last time I was in town."

"Well I don't accept your apology, that was fucked up, and if it wouldn't clue in the rest of the world to your little charade I'd have you thrown in jail. I've got nothing else to say to you, get out." The Cullens started to leave, Edward leading them. Only Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett stayed behind. Paul put his arms around my waist as if waiting for me to break down. A smile came on my face.

"I didn't think you liked me Rose."

"No, I like you, I just didn't like that you were choosing this life. It's not something I would have chosen for myself. Even knowing what I know now." She got off the couch and hugged me. This was the most affection I've ever seen her give anyone besides Emmett. The second she released me I was up in the air, Emmett had just picked me up in his arms. Paul was growling.

"Emmett," I tapped him on the shoulder. "I need to breath, Emmett."

"Sorry, I just missed my human," He gave a hearty laugh and set me down, reaching his hand to Paul. "Hey man, I'm Emmett, nice to see someone's taking care of Bella."

"Well I do my best." Paul responded and surprisingly took Emmett's hand and shook it. "It's not easy with how clumsy she is, although I do admit she's gotten better."

Alice got up and hugged me last. It was longer than any of the other's and for good reason. Out of all of the Cullens, I missed Alice the most. she had been there for me when no one else had. When Edward was away, I still had Alice. So what if I had to spend a couple of days a month playing dress up.

"So why didn't Jasper stay?"

"He's...still apprehensive about being around you. He doesn't want a repeat of your birthday."

"What happened on your birthday?" I had not wanted to tell Paul about that.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"I'll just ask one of them."

"Ugh! If you must know, I got a paper cut, and Jasper tried to eat me. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Bells you almost died! "

Alice gave me a look apologizing for saying anything.

"Hey can you guys come back tomorrow? I've got a feeling this is going to get bad." I looked back at Alice with a half-smile hoping she understood the predicament that I was now in because of the topic being brought up. She nodded and started for the door. Rosalie and Emmett got up from the couch and followed her, giving me one last hug before the finally walked out the door.

**A/N: Well that's it, Once again I really hope you all like it, and if you do please leave me a review as everyone that I read motivates me to get a new chapter out and makes me soooooo happy!**


	8. Seriously!

**A/N: K so I know this chapter is reallllllyyyyy short compared to my other ones but I've had this HUUUUGGGEEE case of writer's block lately and you see it took me a month and a half to come up with this. I promise I'm going to try to update sooner with a longer chapter soon.**

**BPoV**

I closed the door as Emmett walked out, hoping this wasn't going to be as bad as I had imagined it. It wasn't bad enough that we had gotten into an argument once today. It wasn't enough that the argument was about the very vampires who just left my house. Now we had to fight over something that didn't even matter because it was over and there was no harm done. I love Paul, I really do, but I can't stand how he's always jumping to conclusions about _everything_. It's more stress than I need, especially so soon after losing Charlie. I turned back to him, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to phrase it.

"Spit it out already Paul." I just stared at him.

"I don't like you being around them. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care, you can deal with it, I'm not choosing."

"I won't have you putting yourself in danger..." His voice started to raise.

"I don't care what you will or won't have! It's my life!" I started screaming at him.

"I don't want to lose you!" He was starting to shake.

"I'm in more danger being around you right now than I am being around the-" I went too far. His eyes went blank and he stopped shaking...His face looking as if someone had just told him that his dog had died. "Paul, I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"Stop Bella," he put his hand out in front of him, in between us. "If that's how you really feel then I won't bother you anymore."

He turned and walked to the door, I grabbed his arm trying to get him to stop, he wouldn't. I was crying, trying to get him to stay with me. It wasn't working. He turned back to me and I started to feel a glimmer of hope before he kissed me on the cheek and left, only taking time to whisper 'I love you' before his disappeared completely. I couldn't stop crying no matter what I tried. After everything we had been through together. He was there for me when Charlie died, I slumped to the floor in front of the door, the tears flowing freely down my face. He was there when Edward came back. He was there when the Cullens came back. No matter how bad our fights had gotten I had always counted on the imprint to keep me from getting my heart broken. I guess even that isn't strong enough when the personalities clash as much as ours did. There was a knock on the door that I was just barely able to hear over my sobs. I opened the door and Alice rushed in pulling me into her arms apologizing over and over again, promising she wouldn't have mentioned it had she known that he didn't know. I didn't even care about that anymore. I couldn't believe that Paul had actually left me. She carried me to the couch and just held me for hours, rubbing my back and telling me it would all be okay.

"No it won't" I said between sobs. "It will never be okay, I'm a horrible person for telling him that!" I continued to sob before a thought hit me. "How did you know? I thought you couldn't see him."

"I can't Bella, but I saw you sitting against the door crying, I knew you would need someone." She continued to hold me in her arms. "Do you want me to call Jazz and get him here?"

I nodded my head and continued to sob against her lap. She pulled out her phone and called Jasper, explaining the situation to him and asking if he could come over to help calm me down. When she hung up she told me he was on his way. I couldn't believe I said that to Paul, he didn't deserve to be treated like that. No matter what I had done to him he had never phased out of his anger for the situation. I know he would never hurt me like that. I just get so pissed off at him some times. Every now and then I wonder why the fates saw fit for me to be Paul's imprint, we were both so stubborn. Jazz walked through the door and immediately a sense of calm washed over me. I looked up at him, grateful, a half smile upon my face. I didn't know what to do or say, the situation was just really bad. There was a knock at the door and Edward walked through.

"Go Away Edward," I rolled over.

"Bella, please hear me out, I'm so sorry about what I did to you." It was Alice who spoke this time.

"Please leave Edward, can't you see she's in enough pain?" Her eyes pleaded with him to leave.

"It's my fault she's hurting, if I never would have left she wouldn't have seen the need to go hang out with a bunch of mutts."

"He's right," I pulled away from Alice and stood up. "If you never would have left, I wouldn't have found the greatest thing in my life. And if you never would have come back, Edward, I never would have lost him. Get out, all of you."

"Bella don't do this." Edward started to walk towards me but I pulled back.

"GET OUT!" Alice looked at me heartbroken, but I didn't care. I had just lost the only man who I ever really loved, and it was their fault. If they wouldn't have come back, he would still be here. I sat on the couch and pulled my legs to my chest wrapping my arms around them as I started crying. I wondered if he would ever come back to me. I missed him more than I could truly express. So much had gone wrong lately. Edward leaving, Charlie dying, and now this. Not to mention the argument Renee had gotten into with Phil when she told him I wasn't coming back to Jacksonville with her.

*Flashback*

_Renee was on her phone, she had been for the past hour._

_"She doesn't want to come back, she wants to finish out her school years at Forks." She was silent for a moment._

_"I understand that she needs to be around family but she also needs to be around her friends, and she's found someone here, she loves him Phil."_

_"Well I don't care what you think, she's my daughter!"_

_"Phil, what would you have done if someone had told you that you had to move clear across the country right before we married?"_

_"Exactly, and I'm not doing that to my daughter. She has a life here, and a job, and a man that loves her. She's happy. I'm not ruining that."_

_Renee hung up the phone and turned to me._

_"He'll be fine sweetie, he just doesn't like the idea of leaving you here by yourself. He doesn't understand what it's like to be a young girl in love and to be told you have to leave. He'll get over it."_

_She smiled at me and took me into her arms. It was time for her flight to board._

_"Now, I want you to call me every day and tell me how you are doing, promise?"_

_"I promise, mom," I smiled as she gave me a hug. "Not get out of here, your flight's boarding. I love you mom."_

_"I love you too sweetheart." She smiled at me and turned to get on the plane._

*End Flashback*

That had been a month ago. I was glad that she left me here. At the same time I wondered what my life would have been like if Paul and I had been able to get on that flight with her. We'd never know. Paul couldn't leave La Push until he quit phasing. Which probably wouldn't be until after the Cullen's left, if then. I turned on the tv finding that leap year was on. Great...

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!"

I got up and answered it, finding Paul I opened the door and walked away. He came in, not making a sound. I sat down on the couch and went back to watching my movie, wondering what he was doing here. He had made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. He just stood there silently for a few minutes, it was clear he was trying to figure out what to say. Paul never had been one to do a lot of talking. Mostly we just held one another or he listened to me talk.

"Bells, I was wrong. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that. I just kept seeing his hands on you, and it got the better of me. I'm always so scared that you're going to leave me and go back to him. I know you don't have to stay with me, but I need you Bella. The few hours I've been gone, I've done nothing but think about you." As he was speaking he came and sat down by me. I leaned into him and he laid back, wrapping his arms around me. We stayed like that all night, falling asleep around two in the morning.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapter but you should still leave reviews, more reviews means longer chapters too!**


End file.
